We Are Young
by Angel of Death and Deceit
Summary: Tavros is at a get-together that Gamzee decided to arrange. Sure, it was on short notice, but he went anyway. He had just planned to sit in the corner the whole time, but he realized that the whole thing was set up for a reason and not because Gamzee felt like doing something random. This is my first time writing anything for the Homestuck fandom, so cut me a little slack.


**Author's Note: I was listening to one of my favorite songs and I got this idea and I had to do dis~~~! I'm guessing Tavros's character will be broken epically, since I'm pretty much his opposite, but whatevvvvs~! Vriska's gonna be OOC as well, but she's supposed to be; she's kinda drunk at the time. Deal with it.**

Tavros sat in the corner, looking around the room. He wasn't exactly sure why Gamzee had decided to throw this party or whatever. It was on really short notice, too, but more of those who were invited than he would have expected had come.

Karkat was reading over something, Terezi was trying to untangle the cord for a microphone, Sollux was staring at the screen of his laptop with his headphones on, Aradia was leaning on Sollux's chair pointing at the screen and asking Sollux what everything was, and Vriska was sitting against the wall a few feet away from Tavros playing with a fork. Tavros had also been told that Nepeta had come as well, but he wasn't exactly sure where she was. He couldn't see Gamzee anywhere either. He guessed everyone else had something better to do. He did, too, but he figured that he most likely would have been dragged all the way there if he would have said no.

Tavros was aware it probably didn't matter, and that it probably wouldn't affect him, but he had a feeling Vriska was drunk. She looked a little...out-of-it.

Karkat yelled a string of swear words into the microphone to get everyone's attention beforer handing it over to Terezi.

Terezi grinned. "Karkat's gonna sing a song for one of the cute couples here tonight.~"

Tavros tried to figure out who she could have been talking about. Aradia and Sollux maybe...? Unlikely.

Sollux hit one of the keys on the keyboard and music started playing. Terezi gave the mic back to Karkat.

_"Give me a second, I  
I need to get my story straight.  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State._

_My lover, she's waitin' for me  
Just across the bar.  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Askin' 'bout a scar."_

It was rather obvious that it wasn't exactly what Tavros was supposed to be focused on, but he couldn't help but wonder how anyone got Karkat to sing a song for any couple. It was a bit unexpected, really.

_"I know I gave it to you months ago.  
I know you're tryin' hard to forget.  
But between the drinks and subtle things,  
The holes in my apologies, you know,  
I'm tryin' hard to take it back._

_So if by the time the bar closes,  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home..._

_Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

Tavros curiously glanced over at Aradia and Sollux. It didn't exactly fit those two... Gah! Who was he even kidding? He didn't want to admit it, but he knew very well who the song was for. No use even denying it. And the way Terezi smiled at him and jerked her head slightly in Vriska's direction made the painfully obvious even more clear.

He wasn't really going to gain anything except possibly Karkat's anger by sitting there and not doing anything, and he really had nothing to lose by acting purely on his emotions, so...why not just give it a try?

_"Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

Tavros wheeled over to Vriska.

"Uhh, hi," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" Vriska looked up at Tavros and tapped the fork against her chest. "Wha'chu want?"

_"Now I know that I'm not~  
All that you got.~  
I guess I,  
I just thought  
We could find new ways to fall apart.  
But our friends are back!  
So let's raise a toast!  
'Cuz I found someone to carry me home..."_

"I, uhh, just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Vriska smiled, looking vaguely amused. "You worry 'bout e'erything." She tossed the fork on the ground and sat on her knees. "Don't worry you're li'l head, I'm completely okay."

"Uhh..." Tavros paused. He didn't really want to upset her, but he really didn't think just sitting there stuttering stupidly as he tried to find something to say was the best idea either. "...You look kinda drunk..."

She nodded, her head bobbing loosely as if she was a bobblehead. "Yeah, a li'l. Dun' worry 'bout it."

_"Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

"Do you, uhh, know how you're going to get home?"

Vriska shrugged slightly. "I'unno. Jus' gon' get someone to take me."

"..." He was really tempted to offer to be the one to take her, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should.

As if she could read his thoughts, she asked, "Cou' you...maybe do'at...?"

Tavros didn't know if he should say yes or no. He subconsciously bit his lip as he tried to make up his mind within just a few seconds.

_"Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

"Don't do that," Vriska said, giggling a bit.

"Huh?"

She swiped her thumb over his lip and licked an orange liquid off her skin, making Tavros aware that he himself so hard that he was bleeding. "Oh, uhh..."

"Wha's your answer? Yes'r no?"

"Uhh, yeah..."

Karkat tossed the mic to Terezi, who sang the next part of the song.

_"Carry me home tonight.  
Just carry me home to night.  
Carry me home tonight.  
Just carry me home tonight~"_

She pulled Karkat in, as the next part was a duet.

_"The moon is on my side!  
I have no reason to run!  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight?  
The angels never arrived,  
But I can hear the choir!  
So will someone come and carry me home?"_

Vriska got up on her knees, but collapsed, landing half on Tavros's lap. She lay there for a few seconds before propping herself back up.

"Uhh, V-Vriska...?"

_"Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

She grabbed the front of his shirt and forcefully yanked him forward. For a split second, he was scared that she might hurt him, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

_"Toniiiiiiight~  
We are young,  
So let's set the world on fire.  
We can burn brighter  
Than the suuuuun~!"_

_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down,  
I'll carry you home tonight."_

Vriska put her hands behind his head and..._kissed_ him. It felt as if the rest of Tavros's body was paralyzed.

He vaguely noticed Terezi covering Karkat's face while Karkat was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact, and Aradia leaning over Sollux's chair with her right cheek pressed against his left. Knowing that was going on, Tavros let himself give in.

It was his first kiss, and it was amazing.


End file.
